


Passing Through

by gryfndor_godess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfndor_godess/pseuds/gryfndor_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made her feel normal, even if just for a few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> This is flash fic inspired by a meme on Tumblr in which a friend writes the first line and you finish the fic. The first line, "He danced the way he told jokes...feel like a normal girl" was written by [kwritten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten).

He danced the way he told jokes, more like your middle-aged father than the secret boyfriend you snuck in your window, and she thought if she put her feet on top of his he’d twirl her away, maybe even make her feel like a normal girl.

At least, she thought this awkward shuffle, almost a foot of space between them even though they were alone in her motel room in the middle of the night, was what father-dancing felt like; it had been so long since she’d had a father.  And ironically, he’d never had one at all; it was what had drawn her to him in the first place the first time she’d passed through this town, on the heels of a demon.  That, and his rakishly charming, devil-may-care smile.

_“I used to dream I had one,” he told her.  “He taught me how to fix cars, and he liked the same music I did, and he cooked eggs in the morning, and he made my mom happier than any other guy she’s been with. He wasn’t real, though.”_

_“I used to have a real one,” she told him.  “But he left us for a higher calling.”_

She let him make of that what he would. She _(told herself she)_ didn’t care enough about Jimmy anymore to come up with lies that would make him seem like anything other than a stereotypical deadbeat dad.  Even if he had saved her from Castiel, it was still his fault the angel had come to them in the first place.

Claire pulled him closer, wrapped her arms around his back and rested her chin on his shoulder.  His breath hitched.

“How long are you gonna be in town for this time?” he whispered.

She hesitated, even though she knew what she was going to say: “I don’t know.”  But maybe longer than usual.  She’d hunted vampires before but never a full-blown nest.  She’d have to be extra careful on this hunt, be very patient since she couldn’t take on more than one at a time.

Hunts like these were the ones that made her wish she had a partner.  A best friend, a sibling maybe, like those two assholes who’d helped Castiel.

A boyfriend.

“Okay,” Ben whispered back, after a moment. He hardly ever pushed for more than she gave him, even though she knew he was curious.  She liked that about him.  She liked a lot of things about him. If he weren’t so normal he could be that partner…

She kissed him, closing her eyes and pushing the thought away.

She liked him normal.  She liked the way he could make _her_ feel normal, even if just for a few minutes, like she really did have a deadbeat dad instead of a dad possessed by an angel of the Lord.

Normal was how she was going to keep him.


End file.
